Convict to Vault Hunter, The Story of Krieg
by HeWhoHasATrueBeastInside
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please be honest in your reviews. This is my idea of how Krieg came to be the bloodthirsty psycho we know hime to be starting at his first day on pandora. Rated M just in case. Written in the first person perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Welcome to Pandora**

I step off the DAHL shuttle, shielding my eyes from the bright Pandoran sunlight as I take in a deep breath of the dry air. "This could be worse." I say to myself before I'm jabbed in the back by the stock of the Guard's rifle.

"Keep moving!" she shouts. I comply without protest, following the other inmates made miners. I start thinking about how I got here.

We were all given a choice: become miners for DAHL or become live targets in their shooting range. Most of the inmates that knew anything about Pandora chose the latter. Those of us without a clue, however were boarded onto the first shuttle off of the space station and taken to this lawless planet. They briefed us on the way here. God, I hope I made the right choice.

After walking for nearly an hour on the desolate, featureless terrain, they stop us so we can be given our water rations. Not soon enough for some, two of this group of fifty fell on the way here. None of us cared, we just stepped over them.

We line up side-by-side behind a truck carrying a DAHL canteen for each of us. They call out our numbers, not our names.

While I wait for my number to be called I think back to the accusations that sentenced me to death. I had no memory of ripping those people apart with my bare hands, no memory of bathing in their blood and wearing their faces as masks but they had evidence of all of it. I fought and fought for my freedom but to them it only proved my guilt.

The day they finally convicted me was the day I lost my name. I had barely gotten off a shuttle just like the one that brought me here when they told me to go to the barracks. On the way they told me to go, I had to pass through a checkpoint. The "checkpoint" was a tattoo station. They marked my chest with something I couldn't see. "You are now—"

"033112! 033112, come get your fucking canteen!" the quartermaster shouts, waking me from my reverie.

I walk up and take the canteen from him, noticing my number engraved on the surprisingly advanced water container. "Thanks." I grumble before walking to the water truck to get it filled up.

The guard here smiles at me as she fills my canteen; she was nice to me on the shuttle too. "Try not to spill it." She says with a somehow cheery attitude.

"I won't," I respond, trying to make my dry voice sound kind "thank you." I walk back to the group wondering how many people will die before we get to the transport station.

No matter how many sips I take from my canteen it never seems to empty, which is really great in this desert. I've lost track of the amount of time we've been walking but the light is beginning to recede. After a bit longer our guards tell us that it's time to set up camp.

It takes some time but we get up temporary barracks. I'm just settling into my sleeping bag when the kind guard from earlier finds me and asks if I'd like to come with her. I'm taken off guard by her request but agree and follow her to her tent.

Once we're there she starts to disrobe. I stand there watching, realizing why she wanted me to come with her.

She stands there in her undergarments and looks at me expectantly. "Are you going to undress or am I going to have to do it for you?" she giggles. A giggle? Why is this lighthearted girl here among these hardened soldiers and convicts?

"Yes ma'am." I put these questions aside and take off my pants, the only clothing I have. We quickly embrace and go at it like wild beasts. An hour later we lay there in her cot, her head coving my number as she lights and smokes a cigarette making me cough a bit.

"Sorry, I can put it out if you want" she smiles up at me, my arm around her.

"No, it's fine… what's your name?" I ask realizing that I never got it.

She giggles "Darla. What's yours?"

"Krieg" I chuckle slightly.

"You know, I could get you a position as a guard"

"Really?" I ask "And how is that?"

"My father is in charge of this operation, he'd do anything for me. That's why I'm here in the first place, I wanted an adventure."

"You shouldn't have come to Pandora but I'm surprisingly glad you did. I take it we'd share a tent if I said yes."

"Well yeah…" she blushes.

"I'm in."

"Great, you'll probably get your upgrade in the middle of the day tomorrow" she smiles, nuzzling my chest, displaying a great deal of trust to a convict she just met.

"Alright, we should get rested up"

"Ok, good night Krieg"

"Good night Darla"

We slowly slip out of consciousness, enjoying the warmth of another person in the cold Pandoran night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay here's something a little more macabre, it's just a little nightmare/memory sequence that can be skipped if you want. I'm already starting the next chapter, which will probably be published tonight. Please review, I want to know what you guys think._

**Chapter Two: The Monster Within**

I wake long before Reveille is sounded. I lay there holding Darla debating whether or not to return to my sleeping bag or stay with her. I choose the latter as I become slightly entranced by the rise and fall of her torso as she breathes in her restful sleep. "Glad one of us is sleeping well" I think aloud. Her only response is to bury her face deeper into my pectoral.

Not caring enough to try to keep track of time sigh contentedly and attempt to sleep for the few remaining hours. I am successful… big mistake.

I dream of being the monstrous killer the prosecutors accused me of being. I can almost feel the warmth of the man's blood on my hands as it pours out of the spot where his head used to be. A maniacal, yet almost child-like laugh emanates from me as I take the body to the bathtub. I use the new "faucet" to draw my bath.

I wait for the man to stop leaking before I get in with a grin on my face. The blood only fills up to an inch of the tub. I take his head from the toiletry shelf I had put it on, also grabbing a barber's razor. Flicking out the blade, I slowly run it along the outer rim of his face in a near perfect ellipse.

The skin seems to come off easily as I slowly peel it away from the muscle and bone. Once the new mask is removed I toss the head aside, it lands with a soft splash and thud. I place it over my face as delicately as I had removed it, allowing me to lean back in the tub and relax for a few moments. I nearly doze off but I stop myself. "The little man can't see this or my PLAY TIME is over FOREVER!"

I stand up, peel the mask off and start draining the tub. As I start going out the door I remember the blood that is covering me and I go back in to wash it off. The water of the shower cuts through the mostly dry blood with little resistance. Frowning as the warmth leaves me, I make sure that I clean myself well; I don't want anyone to tell the little man.

I exit the dead man's small studio apartment and make my way back to the little man's home. I don't get a single strange look from a single passerby, which disappoints me. I would have gotten another play date if I had. As I ease into his bed a smile spreads across my face "The little man will never know."

I wake in a cold sweat, almost forgetting about the woman in bed with me. "What the fuck was that?" I mutter to myself as I prop myself up and reach for my canteen.

"What was what?" Darla asks dreamily yet worriedly as I take a long drink of cold water.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," I assure her "go back to sleep."

"Okay, Krieg" she smiles as I stroke her hair, more to calm myself than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. To answer the question posed by TheOneAndOnlyToxicHeart, the little man is Krieg's sane state._

**Chapter Three: An Upgrade**

After what seems like an eternity, laying there awake the bugle sounds reveille. Darla wakes up nearly immediately and rushes me to get my pants on and to go back to my barracks. Before I really know what's happening I am pushed out of her tent while trying to get my pants on, causing me to trip and land face-first in the sand. I feel something small and light land on my back.

As I stand, my canteen falls to the ground. I finish pulling up my pants before I pick it up and go back to my barracks. "And loverboy returns!" shouts one of the inmates in my tent as I step through the flap. I feel a slight warmth in my face as they all burst out laughing.

"Shut up, we just fucked, nothing special." I lie

"HEYYO! Did we hurt somebody's feelings? Hmmmm?" 033103 teases, walking over to where I was set up.

"I said, SHUT UP!" I turn on him, picking him up by the front of his shirt.

"Woah woah woah, calm down man, I'm just playing. Names Steve," he grins, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Krieg," I say gruffly.

"Nice ta meet you, Krieg. Say, how'd you end up here with that charming personality of yours?" he asks with only the slightest trace of sarcasm.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship." He laughs for a long moment.

"Hustle up ladies!" a man about a head shorter than me called in causing us to grumble while we get our tent packed up and put on the back of a truck. "We'll be getting to our destination today! You'll all get a day to rest then it'll be time to get to work!" This elicits no response from us at all.

A few minutes later we head out, I decide to stick with Steve for the time being, which resulted in the march being slightly amusing. The day was reaching its hottest point when we stop for a bit. Darla comes up to me while I'm talking with Steve about the canteens. "033112, the commander wishes to speak with you." She says in a more official manner than I was expecting.

"HEYYO! Is this another bootycall I see?" Steve jokingly says quietly enough so only I can hear.

"Shut up man," I growl a warning before returning my attention to a seemingly impatient Darla "Yes ma'am." I mutter before following her to one of the several trucks that leads our party.

"Congratulations, boy, you're a free man now!" is the greeting I receive from a man with a greying buzz-cut and aviator sunglasses. "You have just been recruited as a guard. It's not much different but you get these!" He says with mock excitement as he hands me a DAHL ECHO communicator and heads up display along with a rifle.

"Uh, thank you sir… may I recommend another inmate to be recruited?" I inquire despite the glare Darla shoots me.

"And who would this be, son?"

"Inmate 033103 would be a great candidate," I say in the most official tone I can muster.

"Very well. Bring 'im here and he'll get the same upgrade you did."

"Thank you, sir." I smile as I start heading back to my friend to give him the news.

"HEYYO!" Steve shouts as his HUD boots up thanks to Darla helping us both figure them out. "This is fucking awesome!"

"I know man, but did you have to scream it?" my complaint is unanswered as Darla butts in.

"You know, Krieg if he gets too annoying, you can shoot him and say one of the inmates got his gun from him," she jests loud enough for him to hear.

"Not cool lady… not cool." He almost whimpers as he goes to see if the quartermaster has any alchohol.

"We're going to start moving soon," Darla explains "you can ride in my truck if you want."

"Sure." I take her hand as she leads me to her vehicle. Just as we get in we get the order through our ECHOs to move out. "So how long until we reach the settlement?" I ask, settling into the passenger seat.

"Just a few more hours," she smiles at me "and we will be in the headlands."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I took so long to update, I had some writer's block and I ended up making this one a bit longer than the previous chapters. Thank you guys for the positive feedback. I hope you like this chapter._

**Chapter Four: Hair of the Dog**

I stretch for a moment after waking up next to Darla in a small air conditioned room. "What time is it?" I think aloud.

"Dun worry 'bout it," she mumbles sleepily "jus go back to sleep wif me." She pulls me back to her as she says this. We arrived here early in the evening yesterday. When the bugle sounds this morning it will signal the start of our day off. I decide to grant her request. My arms wrap comfortably around her as I drift back off.

No nightmares, I just dream of the sweet woman next to me. Her beauty fills my soul with a peaceful happiness. It doesn't seem like a long time before I'm waking up again, but I don't mind. She's still in my arm. For some reason the bugle didn't wake her up so I softly press my lips to her forehead. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." I chuckle aloud.

Her eyes flutter open. "Well this is a nice way to wake up," she says with even more cheer than usual, "and does that make you my prince?" I'm taken slightly off guard as she presses her lips to mine, causing a warmth to grow in my cheeks.

"I guess it does." I say awestricken. Her only response is a giggle as she gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to do who knows what. Feeling a pressure building in my bladder I groan, regretting not relieving myself before waking her.

Those thirty minutes were the longest thirty minutes I have experienced in my life is what goes through my head as I get ready to do whatever is in store for me today. I take only ten. When I step out, Darla isn't wearing her standard issue military uniform, all she has is a tank top that hugs her skin and the shortest pair of shorts I have ever seen.

I stand there, speechless, gawking at the girl that makes me forget the worries of the past. "What do you think?" she giggles.

I start stuttering, trying to express my thoughts. I finally give up and just say "wow" which elicits another bout of giggling from her. I look down at my bare torso and prison pants, frowning at the thought of how embarrassing it would be for her if she was seen with me.

She seemingly reads my mind because she says "I don't care about your clothes, just as long as I've got my big man, Krieg, with me." This brings my attention back to her with a smile. I think I might really be falling for this girl.

"So, uh, what are the plans for today, Darla?" I ask, scratching the back of my head.

"I hear there's a bar not too far from here. Maybe we should get some spirits in us."

"Sounds good to me," I smile gesturing out the door that I had just opened.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She smirks, stepping out into the heat, walking toward the truck that she drives.

"My pleasure, madam," is my response as I follow her. I get to the truck first and once again open the door for her (the driver's because I haven't the slightest clue where we're going) causing he to laugh a bit while she gets in. I go around to the other side and get in with a grin on my face.

"So I take it this is the place?" I ask as we pull up to a rather small building with a large sign made out of scrap sheet metal saying "Lucky's" with a four leaf clover and a neon downward arrow.

"Yep" she smiles as I come around and open her door for her, allowing her to hop out. Before she hits the ground I catch her and pull her close to me, causing her to let out a small gasp before I press my lips to hers. She melts into the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I could have stayed like that forever but we were interrupted by a man laughing and whistling. We pull apart to see none other than Steve. "Heyyo!" Both of our cheeks turn red.

"Dude, what the hell!?" I ask, fighting back laughter.

"Thought you two might want a drink." He grins, gesturing for us to follow him. We shrug and follow him into the bar. "Hey Lucky, these are the love birds I was telling you about." He says to who I assume is the owner of the bar before going to play darts.

"Is tha' so?" Lucky smiles at us. "Well I'm in a good mood tonigh', you guys ge' the employee discount."

"Well that's very kind of you but, I don't see any employees." Darla points out.

"Tha's righ'; I run the place by meself, wha' 'bout it?"

"I was just wondering what the discount consisted of."

"Oh then why didn' ya jus' ask me? All drinks are half off and for every one you buy, you get one on the house."

"So we get four drinks for the price of one? That sounds good to me!" I chime in, somewhat enthusiastically. "I guess we'll get two each for now then."

"Alrighty then, tha'll be five bucks." He says taking out four bottles and placing them in front of us. I quickly digistruct five dollars without realizing what I'm doing and hand them to him with a smile on my face.

"Where did that money come from?" I ask Darla

She giggles at my ignorance "That would be your storage deck, Krieg. The DAHL Corporation updates it with credits every day you work for them."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome." I say before taking a swig from a bottle of the most bitter and sour tasting ale I've ever had, causing me to cringe a bit. "What is this!?"

"It's called 'Hair of the Dog', you'll get used to the taste. It's all we got anyway." Lucky laughs as he wipes down the bar. I take another swig and lo and behold, it's not as bad. Darla takes that as her cue to try hers. She doesn't take it quite as well as I did and spits it out on the freshly clean counter.

She quickly covers her mouth and apologizes while Steve laughs and I try not to. "Don' worry 'bou' it, lassy." He reassures her while wiping down the new mess. "Try takin' another sip o' tha'" She does as he suggested and finds the same affect that I did. Well I think she does because she doesn't spew it this time.

I keep my liquor quite well; Darla on the other hand seems to be a light weight. We each had four and I'm barely buzzed. Darla, on the other hand, has to lean against me to keep from falling over. I walk her back to the truck. "Maybe I should drive." I suggest, already opening the passenger door for her.

She giggles "okee Kriegyboo," as she gets into the passenger side. I chuckle softly and get into the driver's seat. I open up the catalogued map and set a waypoint for home. Following the indicator on my compass, I make it there in less than an hour despite Darla's insistence to climb into my lap, which I really didn't mind.

"Here we are." I whisper softly into her ear, making her smile. With a little bit of difficulty I get out of the truck and carry Darla into our shack, her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Ooh yay! Kriegyboo is carrying me to bed!" she shouts, giggling the whole time. I lay her down on the bed and get in after her. She cuddles up into my arms and nuzzles my chest. Deciding not to take advantage of her inebriation, I just stroke her hair and lift her face towards mine so I can kiss her.

Just before our lips meet, she quickly darts away and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. A second or two later I hear the faint sound of a gag and a splash. This repeats several times for the next ten minutes. "Damn, I guess she really can't hold that stuff." I say to myself.

A few minutes of silence pass and I'm beginning to get worried. I get up and go into the bathroom, finding her laying in the fetal position next to the toilet. I chuckle as I gently pull her away from the toilet and clean her up before picking her up tenderly and carrying her back to bed. After laying her down I go back to the bathroom and flush the toilet.

Upon returning to bed, her arms are almost immediately around me, causing me to smile and stroke her hair again. I lay there with her like that and sigh contentedly before closing my eyes and slipping into a dreamless sleep.

_**AN:**_

_Let me know in the reviews if you want me to skip ahead to more important points in the plot or if you want a few more chapters like this one. Again, hope you liked it!_


End file.
